


100 Drabbles in 20 Weeks

by KatieTaylor



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Military, Multi, POV Second Person, Plot Twists, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexy Times, Triggers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, freshies, willing freshies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 96
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/pseuds/KatieTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from ff.net and moonlight boards. </p><p>This is the Ultimate drabble challenge (Moonlight edition!) as found at:<br/>http://boards.theforce.net/fan_fiction_resource/b10304/24319852/p1/?4<br/>A.K.A. 100 Drabbles in 20 Weeks.</p><p>I will include characters and ratings for each drabble - see chapter notes.  I’m going to keep this all in PG13 (really, how naughty can I get in 100 words?... okay, pretty naughty but generally I think we’ll be good.  Just watch your ratings if you’re concerned.  :) )</p><p>I own nothing related to Moonlight, so please don’t sue me!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Started October, 2008. Prompts are listed as the chapter title. Each drabble will get it's own chapter except for one or two week's worth, during which I may have cheated and made them related, then I'll put the five drabbles as one chapter. Charaters and ratings for each drabble listed in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

Her eyes twitch under their lids as she starts to stir. Her brow furrows as she starts to register everything around her. It was all there before of course, but now it feels new to her more sensitive body. Her tongue peaks out to lick dry, cracked lips and finally she opens her eyes – her beautiful ice blue eyes. They meet mine and I could stare into them for eternity. I smile at that thought; smile at her. My love. My Beth. Forever. She smiles too and I know she’s thinking the same thing.

Today is the beginning of Forever.


	2. 2. Middles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josef PG13

What is middle-aged to a vampire? I could live for eternity so is 410 really that old?

It’s hard when you have no middle – just a beginning and an end. There’s no point where you can stop and think “I’m half done. It’s time to start doing all the things I wanted to do.” When you live forever, you can get complacent; procrastinate. So perhaps that’s why I’ve become who I am. I don’t know when my middle was or when it will come. I guess when you live forever you don’t really have any more time than anyone else.


	3. 3. Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Josef PG13

Josef sat in stunned silence as the game ended. Mick watched him warily, hoping he wouldn’t start to hear of missing Bengals players. Josef begins to pace and Mick finally breaks the silence.

“Josef, what do you expect? They didn’t score the entire first half. I’m surprised they only lost by five points.”

“That’s not the point Mick! This was a sure thing! I don’t just throw a million dollars away everyday!” His ire brings forth the vampire and he snarls before slumping back into his seat, dejected. “They’re lucky it’s just their Superbowl dreams that are at an end!”


	4. 4. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MickCora PG13

You can barely remember the cords or the words to the tiresome song you’re performing as you want her float around the room. A vision in red. You steal glances at each other – under long lashes, over a bare shoulder. The light from the sparkler she carries flickers on her face framed by dark hair; she seems angelic.

Like a moth to a flame she’ll burn you but you can’t look away. You want to know her…do more than that, too. You don’t realize how this first meeting will change the course of not just your life but your eternity.


	5. 5. Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth (the re-turning scene) PG13

I‘m doing this for you. I love you more than anything – more than my own life; my own humanity. I give it all up – become what I hate – for you. But I hope you know I do this willingly for you, My Beth. Darkness starts to overtake me. Cool, thick liquid drops on my lips and I weakly peak my tongue out and taste them. Josef’s powerful blood sings through my body; I reach for more. Soon it’s enough; too much; not enough. The last of my humanity dies away in my last breath. My last thought is of you.


	6. 6. Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josef/Sara PG13

Sara? Can you hear me?

You need to wake up, love. It’s been too long since I fed you my blood. It shouldn’t take this long. It’s never taken this long before. The minutes turn to hours that seem like decades. I want to stay here for eternity – holding you, shedding tears I haven’t shed in longer than I can remember. The clock on the wall says it’s been barely five hours but you should have woken hungry long before now. Please wake up. Bat those beautiful long lashes at me again, call me silly.

Sara? Can you hear me?


	7. 7. Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick’s few days as human PG13

The sun, warm and welcoming on my skin; coffee; food! Pain too – cuts and bruises don’t heal as fast as I’m use to. But it’s all worth it. Days spent happy and carefree. How I wished and hoped for 55 years to experience this again, knowing it could never happen.

It’s not as perfect as I thought it would be. Eternity is not worth living without the one thing that makes my life bearable. Now mortality feels much the same. I wanted to share this with Beth, but I can wait. It’s been only a few days; I have eternity.


	8. 8. Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moragline PG13

You seem to like the human girls. I’ve been watching you both for weeks. I can see you’ve fallen for her; golden hair and innocent smile. When you look at her I see the humanity creep into your eyes and I hate it. I also see something missing. Passion. I don’t see that in your eyes when you look at her. You had it with me. Over these weeks I have seen that no matter how you try to convince yourself she is what you need, you will never be satisfied. You want to let go. Let go with me.


	9. 9. Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickCora Courtship PG13

Months fly by in a flurry of anger and passion and love. She infuriates you but you need her; want her; can’t stay away from her. And you love it; so does she. A sly smile sends you running after her, attacking her lips and body and you both revel in it. You can’t imagine how you ever lived life before her. You’ve felt more alive these few months than ever before and you never want that to end. 

Three words.

A question.

Celebration.

You’ll never lose this feeling now. These intense few months will turn into happily ever after.


	10. 10. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

I watched you from the shadows for 22 years. I watched you grow and flourish; turn into the woman I fell in love with when you walked to me barefoot that night asking if we’d met before. You’ve always been strong, fearless and beautiful.

Forever stubborn, but your body ignores you; failing. You’re still beautiful – wrinkled skin tells the world how you’ve laughed and how happy you’ve been; blue eyes still burn with fire even now that you’ve reached the end of your life. I’ve loved you all this time and I’ll love you for the rest of my years.


	11. 11. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickCora PG13

When I first met Coraline, she wore a glittering red gown. 

Red – it’s just as confusing as she is – such a perfect colour for her. It means so many things – has so many sides. Just like her.

Fiery anger.

Love.

Intense and powerful.

And blood; I can’t forget blood. We started with blood and when we finally, really end, it will be with blood.

I miss that look in her eyes – the love; the intensity of her stare; the sound of her anger; the violence of her passion. I both miss and dread all those sides of her, My Coraline.


	12. 12. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cleaner (First attempt at writing The Cleaner) PG13

She watches as they work. They’re a good team – smart, efficient. She watches them without emotion. Emotion does no good on this job. And even if it did, she’s been doing this job for centuries; any emotion washed away like an ugly blood stain countless calls ago, countless decades.

Bodies and blood and gore and grime – nothing anymore; she’s desensitized to it now. Vampire sensibilities go a long way in that regard, of course, but even vampires have their limits. Except for her. It’s the only way she could have made it to the top.

Good? Evil? Light? Dark? Just grey.


	13. 13. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick/Cora/Beth PG13

She huddles in the corner, trying to hide from the horror she’s having to witness. I’m sorry she had to see it, but there was no other way – Coraline won’t listen to reason. I never thought she’d go as far as kidnapping a child – and for me? It makes me sick just thinking about it. And vampires don’t get sick.

I pick the girl up and carry her in my arms, her white nightgown dirty from being on the dingy floor. Like her innocence it’s soiled, but she won’t be able to get that back. She’s changed, now and forever.


	14. 14. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef/Sara PG13

He screamed. He cried. He touched her cheek, her hair. He smashed everything in the room. He begged and pleaded.

Now he sits there and he stares at her lying there in that bed. There’s no more tears; no more willing her to wake up; no more wishing he would join her wherever she is. He’s spent, empty; his mind is blank. There’s nothing left in him – 350 years and everything he is has been reduced to a cold, black hole. 

A body laying, cold and unmoving, on the bed. A body sitting there, cold and unmoving, in the chair.


	15. 15. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: whoever you want them to be. :P; Rating: R

She looked up at him as he tied the blue silk around her wrists. She knew he chose the colour to match her eyes, but wondered if he knew how calming blue was supposed to be. Or so she’d heard. Looking at that blue now just got her worked up even more and looking at him wasn’t any better.

His fingers trailed down her bare arms. She bit her lip, imagined all the wicked things he would do to her; thought of all the things she wanted to do to him but was denied by that scrap of blue silk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had trouble with “Blue” I just couldn’t work it like the others, but didn’t really want to go on about blue skies or blue eyes or blue seas. SelenaAngel added “silk” to the “Blue” prompt. And I thank her for that. :P


	16. 16. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick/Josef PG13  
> I thought I’d do ‘Friends’ by writing a bit of friendly banter between Mick and Josef. I thought this was also a good practice as dialogue is not my strong suit, nor is MJ banter…

“So Mick, you finally did it.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe we actually went through with it.”

“I’m with you there, buddy. All that talking about it… I thought you’d just dissect it to death. You really need to go with your gut on these things.”

“Well, it was a big decision; big commitment. I had to make sure we were ready for that.”

“How are you both dealing with the vampire issue? It’s always been a problem.”

“Strangely, it doesn’t seem to be an issue.”

“Well, that’s new.”

“Yeah, I never thought Beth and I could live with a cat.”


	17. 17. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef PG13

You don’t do something like this and get away with it. You hurt me and mine and you will pay. You won’t know how or when or who in the crowd to be wary of. All you’ll know for certain is that you will be found and dealt with – permanently. You’ve made the wrong enemy in Josef Kostan. I have a special place for scum like you who fuck with what’s mine.

Remember this on your way to the tar pits: my beautiful Ferrari was innocent; she did nothing to you. So why did you scratch her perfect red paint?


	18. 18. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: whoever you want them to be  
> Rating: NC17, obvs (you saw the title, right?)

Slow deep strokes. Whispers of love and devotion and eternity in the darkness. Hands tangle in hair, teeth bite through lips and the pace picks up. Legs wrap around hips – urging, begging. Slow strokes turn to pounding, exquisite torment and a back arches, baring throat and perfect skin. Hands caress and nails draw blood. Tongue on slick, salty skin. A sigh. A moan. Then a scream tears through the air – to God and man and demanding more. Harder. Faster. Anticipation – it’s almost time. Then finally the last piece is put in place. Sweet ecstasy; falling over the edge.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”


	19. 19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline/Beth/Mick PG13

Sweet little Bethy. Do you know how important you are? You’re going to help me get my Mick back. He’s lost, confused; but one look at you and he’ll remember everything. Remember that he loves me and promised me forever. You’ll be the perfect daughter; the perfect way to get my Mick back. He’ll see that I can be much nicer than he thinks. He’ll see that we’re not monsters. We can keep you forever – care for you; be everything that he wanted and thought I stole from him. We’ll be the perfect family and he’ll never leave me again.


	20. 20. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef/Sara PG13

The sounds of the trains and the chatter and the bustle of hundreds of people all blend together on the crowded platform. All but one beacon of fiery auburn hair. I can’t look away as it makes its way towards me, collides into me.

“Sorry, doll.” Brilliant blue eyes meet mine and this human has left me almost speechless.

“Hey, you got a light?” Flash of beautiful smile I could refuse her no more than I could blood. She moves back into the crowd. I need to know more about this stranger, my destination suddenly less important than following her.


	21. The Bite (Drabbles #21-25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp/Original Freshie – R  
> I kept the original numbering from the challenge, but rearranged them to (cheat) and write a nice long bite. I’m a freshie at heart. Sue me. ;)

**25\. sight**  
He watches her from across the room. Her dark hair cascades past bare shoulders and down her back. She catches his look and smiles, seeing the hunger in his eyes. Hers burn with a desire of their own. A lick of her lips and a slight tilt of her head that he knows is done unconsciously. Even from this distance he can see the blood rushing through her veins. Her gaze lingers on his a moment longer in silent invitation and then she turns back to her conversation. He stands and stalks toward her, able to resist her no longer.

**21\. smell**  
He takes her hand and leads her outside, away from the crowd. In the crisp, dirty city air her scent is fresh, alive and overpowering. He wants more and pulls her closer, burying his nose in her neck. He can smell the rose and jasmine of her shampoo; apple and spice of her perfume; the faint trace of the wine she drank earlier on her breath as she sighs. But mostly he smells her – the scent of her skin, the musk of her desire that had been growing since he first took her hand. That scent is intoxicating to him.

**24\. taste**  
Her scent, her soft skin, the blood rushing through her veins all call to him and he can wait no longer. She senses his need and tilts her head, granting him access. His tongue peeks out and trails up the column of her throat to his target, already marked. He sucks on the spot a moment and then pierces her flesh with sharp fangs. The first splash of her exquisite blood on his tongue is heaven – exotic, spicy and sweet and fueled by her arousal. He drinks deeply, pulling and coaxing her blood from her body; he can’t get enough.

**22\. sound**  
The sounds around them are drowned out by those of the feeding as he pulls the blood from her warm, willing body. The first sting of fang on flesh and she gasps. The sound of cotton and silk as she grips his shirt and moves against him, her moans and his own purrs are like a symphony. Her pounding heartbeat, speeding up as he continues to feed is deafening even to her ears. The wet sound of his tongue against her skin and a whimper of disappointment – from her or him? – as he withdraws his fangs echo through the air.

**23\. touch**  
His hands are cool on my skin as he leads me outside and the autumn breeze tugs at my hair. Neither is cool enough to quell the fire that burns through me. I want this – his touch, his bite, the pleasure that only he can give me. I feel him lean in close and his breath tickles my skin as he takes in my scent. His hands grip me harder as he pulls me closer and I shiver as his tongue follows the blue line to its mark. Beautiful pain as he bites, sweet ecstasy as he drinks. Then emptiness.


	22. 26. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

Water splashes on my face – tears flow like a river. When was the last time I cried? I don’t remember. I never mourned my own death – fear, confusion, anger and disgust, but there were no tears. I mourn hers. My lover, my wife, my killer. I’m her murderer now, killed her for the little girl now tucked safely in her own bed. Wipe the tears away furiously and try to convince myself I did the right thing. It doesn’t feel right. It feels like my whole world is crumbling down around me and nothing will ever be the same again.


	23. 27. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Jackson Monaghan PG13

Finally wrapped in loving arms again and they look into each other’s eyes. Silently they convey apology, goodbye. So many regrets, but not his decision to stand with her now and neither regret their 150 years together. Her soft skin under his fingertips, cool metal around her throat, scent of salty tears and sound of rustling clothes from the vampires watching not far away. Echo as one of them adjusts the weapon in her hands breaks the silence and finally he speaks.

“We’re ready.”

Flames rip through the air. Unbearable pain but they smile at each other until the end.


	24. 28. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth PG13

I stay there long after the others have left; all except Mick. I can’t see him anymore, but I can feel him off to the side, watching me, but I keep staring at that wooden box. Josh is in there and soon they’ll put him in the earth. All because Mick wouldn’t do one simple thing. I feel so guilty – all that time I spent running after Mick when it obviously wouldn’t work. I wanted to be loved, not protected, and it wasn’t until Josh was lying there dying that I realized everything that I was about to throw away.


	25. 29.  Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Whoever you want :)  
> Rating: NC17

She was so incredibly wet and it had nothing to do with the hot tub she was lounging in. It was the heat of his gaze before his head disappeared under the water’s surface and his wicked, expert tongue that was currently doing wicked things to her below, plunging into her then flicking at her clit. His large hands gripped her ass and his thumb stroked sensitive flesh. He was relentless, never stopping. It was blissful torture. Her moans filled the air. She never wanted him to stop.

It’s handy when your lover never has to come up for air.


	26. 30. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef/Sara (Coma Sara POV) PG13

I don’t know how long I’ve been here like this. Days? Months? Maybe years? Time is hard to judge when your spirit is just… here – tethered to your body, trying to break free. Charles keeps coming to me – sitting beside my body. I can see him holding my hand, holding back tears. I hear him – always talking to me, telling me about his life, whispering his love. Let go, Charles, please let ME go. I don’t want this for you – to go on year after year, decade after decade. Move on Charles. You will find love again. I promise you.


	27. 31. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

God, I forgot what breakfast taste like. And not the glass of blood kind of breakfast, but the get up when the sun comes up, greasy, hot breakfast. It tastes amazing! I’m certain it wasn’t this good fifty years ago, but maybe I just appreciate it more now. The sound and smell of the coffee maker, cold glass of freshly squeezed OJ – my hands still smell of oranges. The frying pan sizzles as the sausages cook – it’s been so long since I’ve cook I almost forget how, but the smell they’re making is heaven. I could get use to this.


	28. 32. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CorMick PG13

I watch you for a few minutes before making myself known. I’m surprised you haven’t sensed my presence, but then you do seem kind of nervous. Tsk tsk, Mick St. John. I taught you better than that.

Seated across from you now, picking at my lunch; so strange this role reversal. It’s like old times – chatting and smiling – how I missed that smile! Will we ever be able to get back to where we once were? I think I understand you better now. We will be so good back together. I hide a smile behind another fry. 

I can’t wait.


	29. 33. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

Everything hurts. I got the shit kicked out of me but I’m not going to let that stop me – I refused to waste a moment of my humanity; I don’t know how long this will last. After I get home and clean up as best I can, I call every place I can think of and order enough to feed a small army. It hurts to even eat it, but God, it tastes so good! Chinese, steak, hamburgers, those fries Coraline was enjoying so much when we met for lunch. If I revert tomorrow at least I’ll remember food again!


	30. 34. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef PG13

They stand in line, practically begging to feed him. A roomful of beautiful women ready and willing to offer up blood and anything else he wants from them. He looks them over, pasting on his most charming, hottest expression. Don’t play with your food. Those are the rules – his rules anyway. They do taste better though when he gets them all worked up, but they’re still just food to him – although only the highest quality of course. There is one, however, that stands out from the rest – brown hair and a quick, lawyer’s mind. She’s not just food. She’s Mine.


	31. 35. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

The crystal clinks against glass as I pour the scotch. I pick up the glass and swirl the amber liquid, releasing the aroma, watching as it clings slightly to the edge. Finally I bring it to my lips, feel the burn as it goes down; the few drops of A+ that I added the only thing I can taste – it doesn’t matter if the bottle cost five dollars or five thousand. The act of sitting back and drinking a good scotch with the boys is so very human that I can almost forget for a few moments that I’m not.


	32. 36. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

The body lies, bleeding and broken, on the ground. It’s still gasping for air, screaming in pain, spilling thick red fluid around you as you race to save it. It’s still warm, still alive, but not for long, no matter what miracles you pull from your bag of tricks. The blood assaults your senses and some part of you deep down wonders if it would be so bad if you just had a taste. You’re thankful that wasn’t something you had to deal with in the war. He’s broken almost beyond repair and you wonder if she’ll ever forgive you.


	33. 37. Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MedicMick PG13

Broken bodies; explosions shatter the air; field stained red. It’s an impossible feat to help all the people moaning and yelling and screaming “MEDIC”. I make my way through the wounded, trying to turn sad eyes from those that are too far gone to help. Supplies are short; have to concentrate on the ones that will make it.

For those I can help I’ll patch them up, set their bones. Congratulated with a pat on the back for fixing them up good. But after this slaughter – the lost friends and killing of men – they’ll never be completely fixed, never whole.


	34. 38. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick/Josef (Slash) PG13

Even in sleep he should have sensed my presence standing beside his freezer and woken. He now denies the attraction but perhaps his subconscious still remembers how comfortable we once were around each other. I take these unexpected, stolen moments to watch him through the glass; pale light spilling over his perfect skin. I remember the taste of his skin, of his blood. I remember the way he once responded to my touch and how I responded to his. 

But enough of memory lane. It’s gone, for now, and I have to find Lola. I bang on the hard glass.


	35. 39. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh PG13

It’s dark in here. Maybe the bright light I was expecting comes later. I wish Beth was here to lighten this cold, dark space. But she’s not; HE has her. I liked him at first. He was her friend and a damn good PI, but then she started pulling away from me and I couldn’t help but hate him. I bet he’s here now. I wonder if she’s crying on his shoulder, or if my death has even upset her at all. I realize now that my life was dark and empty long before I got put in this box.


	36. 40. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

Three steps out of her apartment, I can go no further. I lean my forehead against the wall as I hear my last chance of redemption shatter like glass at my feet. Being with Beth would have meant that I wasn’t a monster. If someone like her could love me, then maybe I had finally overcome everything Coraline had made me. Instead I feel the sharp shards of lost hope cut into me and the pain is unbearable.

Through the pain I realize I need to fight for this. Maybe there’s a way to put these shattered pieces back together.


	37. 41. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickCora PG13

She stands next to the bed watching over his lifeless body; waiting with a smile for her love to be reborn. He was almost perfect before, but when he rises to his new life he will be even more. Passion and fire and Mick immortalized for eternity; her gift to him.

If she were human, she would be holding her breath with anticipation. Images flash through her mind of what their future will hold; watching history and the world unfold around them. He begins to stir, his transformation complete, and she knows they will be in love and together. Forever.


	38. 42. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Freshie Character PG13

Most people will do everything they can to avoid their scars, but I love mine. They’re the story of my life. They show when I was sick, in pain; when I hated myself.

In those times that I am so far down I don’t think I can claw my way back to the surface they remind me that I am strong and can overcome anything; that I am needed and wanted and have a purpose. They can calm me when I’m distressed or bring forth the pleasure and completeness I felt when I received them.

My scars make me whole.


	39. 43. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

I’m sick and there’s no cure – nothing to do but wait for a death that won’t come easily or quickly. I hide behind a mask, disguising the monstrous face of the disease from everyone. My wife shackled me to an eternal life sentence of suffering.

There’s no escaping, no trying to forget or pretend there’s nothing wrong. No trying to lead a normal life. The things I loved to do before only bring me pain now – the sun is an enemy and a warm, soft bed brings me no rest. Blood soothes the physical pain but only deepens my despair.


	40. 44. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

I feel the poison course through my system. When I was human, I liked silver – not as gaudy as gold. Now it just burns – white hot agony takes over me and I can’t help but scream, clawing at the cement ground trying to escape.

Another shot and more of the deadly metal embeds instead in my back. I manage to turn over but the cool floor doesn’t relieve the pain. I need blood. The vampire within me remembers there is blood, warm and fresh, just outside. Now it’s here in the room with me. No! I need to get away.


	41. 45. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth R to be safe

Ever since the fountain there has been a plan. Your warm skin against mine as I move within you. Maybe your nails would dig into my skin as you moaned my name. Or would you scream? That’s the dream I know can’t happen.

I never meant it to be now, like this. You don’t even know what you’re offering. I’m dying, desperate. I could kill you even as you heal me. But your warm blood fills my mouth. I hear you gasp as I draw your blood and I feel my strength return. I could get addicted to your taste.


	42. 46. Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

The cathedral bells toll, calling people to mass. They echo in my mind as I walk down the street, remembering when those bells called me. I never asked Josef or Coraline about religion. Maybe I didn’t want to find out that my suspicions were true. I was no saint when I was human, but now I think there’s no hope. God doesn’t want a vampire. He’s for the living, not the dead, not those who must shy away from the sun, who must drink blood to survive. Each chime of the bell is like a stab in my dead heart.


	43. 47. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef PG13

“I should get her to write a book about me. Make me sound all innocent and suffering.”

Actually, that’s not a bad idea. What should it be called? Whatever, that’s not important right now. Should this reporter write it; or maybe Anne Rice? No, she went all Christian. I should write it myself! Who knows Josef Kostan better? I‘m the resident expert on me. It’ll be a best seller of course. Maybe we’ll do a movie spin-off or a TV show. Of course, it could bring attention to the Tribe so I suppose my stunning autobiography will have to wait.


	44. 48. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickCora R

The flickering light of the candles reflect off her skin. I can feel their slight warmth on my sensitive skin. She grins, eyes twinkling and I wonder what sweet torture she has in store. As if reading my thoughts, she rises from the bed. Carefully, she picks up one of the wax pillars and, kneeling beside me, she slowly tips the candle. The flame flickers and hot wax drips onto my skin. I hiss and arch toward her, body begging for more. I sense her delight and she repeats the action, moving further down my body. 

My wicked, beautiful Coraline.


	45. 49. Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

I dip the cloth into the bowl of water and wash away the blood. I almost died today, but that’s not what is making my hand shake; knees weak. Mick’s hardly let me stray more than inches from him and now he’s standing behind me. Concentrate on the bowl. Not on his hand on the counter; or him standing there, so close I can feel him through the layers of our clothes; or the tickle of his breath in my hair. The near miss has obviously affected him as well. What would he do if I turned around right now?


	46. 50. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Freshie Character R

She weighed the object in her hand – hard plastic, cool steel. It had been months since she’d felt its comforting weight. She extended and retracted the blade, watching as the dim light still managed to glint off the blade; listening to the clacking as it moved within the handle; it drowned out everything else. She hissed at the sting as she drew it across her arm; watched red flow. She bit her lip against the pain she felt that had nothing to do with the red line in her arm as she put the blade away, safe until next time.


	47. 51. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth (12:04) PG13

“I found my Guardian Angel.”

How can she say that? Coraline may have been the one that took her, but she was taken because of me. Then I stalked her for 22 years. I was trying to keep her safe, but I know that wasn’t the only reason. And then I lied to her.

She looks at me, kisses me on the cheek and I wonder, just for a moment, if maybe everything will be okay. Just as the dawn breaks, starting a new day, I feel a light in my soul that I haven’t felt since I was turned.


	48. 52. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth (Love Lasts Forever) PG13

You slowly open your eyes to early morning light spilling through the window. It takes a moment before you’re fully aware of yourself, of your surroundings, of what you did last night.

The casual observer would find nothing wrong with a night spent with your almost live-in almost fiancé, but you know better. You used him. He used you. It feels right and wrong all at the same time. You never thought you’d be one of THOSE women – the kind of woman that cheats on a perfectly good man. The problem is you’re not sure who you’re cheating on anymore.


	49. 53. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach scene from an observers POV PG13

As a lifeguard, I’ve seen hundreds of people meet on this beach and watched their lives unfold, but this couple seemed different. She laid out a large picnic as the noon sun heated the sand and beamed as her companion approached. As I watched them, I saw love and trust and security; a comfort with each other that I’d only seen in couples that had known each other for decades, and a nervousness of teenagers on a first date. A strange combination but their looks, touches, softly spoken words – theirs was a candle that would burn for years to come.


	50. 54. Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef (historical) PG13

I watch my men preparing for battle – sharpening their bayonets, cleaning their rifles; the Calvary ready their mounts. Aside from these quiet, deliberate noises of preparation, the air is silent – the calm before the storm. It’s dusk; when the blackness of night descends we’ll march on the enemy encampment.

I’m their General and I’ll lead these men to their death. It’s expected in war; honourable. They think I’m putting my life on the line with them. It instills loyalty not seen in other regiments. But I’m not. I’ll live through it – the benefit, some say curse, of being a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SelenaAngel for the critique


	51. 55. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guillermo PG13

It’s my first night off in a week. The morgue business has really been booming. I’m not thinking about it tonight though. I plan to enjoy myself. Running a comb through my hair, I think about what the night will bring. Hook up with the ladies, a bit to drink, a lot of… something else. I smirk. Oh yeah, this is going to be a good night.

My cell phone sounds and I look at the caller ID. No, man. Not tonight! I think about ignoring it but – vamp solidarity, blah blah blah.

“What can I do ya for, Mick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to emma—lee for the critique.


	52. 56. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickCora PG13

When I’m with Coraline, I only remember all the reasons I love her – and why I married her all those years ago. Her smile lights up the room. Her laugh is contagious. She stayed with me when anyone else would have become frustrated and left me to fend for myself. While I may not have asked for it, she wanted me for eternity. I remember when she sat and listened to the band practice, when we would curl up on the couch and talk about our lives. I remember how much I suffered when I thought I’d lost her forever.


	53. 57. Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

What did I ever do to you? Well I know what I did, but why do you lie? You call me your Guardian Angel in one breath and in the next cut me deep; string me along with hopes of redemption and love then scurry back your boyfriend. You wound me with words and then complain when I don’t open up. I killed my wife, did it willingly, to save you. When I found her again, you couldn’t let me be happy but accused me and try to kill her.

If you hate me so much, why do you stay?


	54. 58. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickCora PG13

I dream of her all the time. They say vampires can’t dream, but maybe they just don’t want to admit it; and how human it makes them. But I dream – awake, asleep; black hair and dark eyes. I forget the nightmares that come, but I cling to every moment of these beautiful dreams and the memory of what I’ve lost. Her touch, the sound of her voice, the feel of her moving with me and the bliss of her fangs in my flesh, the taste of her on my tongue.

We will have our forever, if only in my dreams.


	55. 59. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth PG13

Mommy, a scary lady has me! She’s nice to me. She gave me a teddy bear. But she took me when I was sleeping and her face goes all scary when she thinks I’m not looking. I pinched myself and it hurts but I don’t wake up. She says she’s my mommy now. 

Why won’t you come get me? Was I bad? I didn’t mean to be. I’ll be good; I promise! She says I’m going to meet my new daddy tomorrow and we’re going to live forever like in a fairy tale. But those aren’t scary like this is!


	56. 60. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickCora PG13

The truth is I love Beth. I need her.

That’s not the whole truth.

She’s my cure. I don’t need one for vampirism, I need it for the self-loathing and hatred. She loves me, she stands by me. She’s shown me that I’m more than the monster; that I’m capable of love and being loved.

She’s not my forever. I said Coraline and I weren’t meant to be, but the truth is we’re not meant to be right now. I need to heal and for that I need Beth. Then I’ll have my one true love. And that’s the truth.


	57. 61. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickLyla PG13

It was a simple, chaste kiss. Not planned, but as it happened they told themselves it was just to comfort each other, nothing more. But as the kiss lingered for those few seconds, it sparked something; something they’d both been trying to deny.

He buried his hand in her auburn hair and drew her to him again. This time their lips met full of passion and desire, moving together and fueling their fire. Guilt was pushed back from their minds, the kiss felt so right. She released a sigh as she hit the wall and he continued to ravish her.


	58. 62. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

Tonight’s events have dredged up all those memories from 22 years ago; memories that I’m not sure I want her to remember, not yet. Meeting her again and talking to her is bringing up feelings I haven’t felt in a long time and have no right to feel, especially with her.

Then she wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my shoulder. She was the last person, all those years ago, to seek comfort in my arms. I’m not sure I have any to give but still I gather her in my arms and pull her closer.


	59. 63. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef/Lola PG13

Who can deny her when she flashes that smile? She knows it’s her secret weapon – maybe not so secret. 500 years and she’s honed it to perfection. Besides, what’s a million dollars to me? It will hardly make a dent in my fortune. Something in the back of my mind says I should find out what she needs it for, but… it’s Lola. It doesn’t matter what it’s for; we both know I’d give it to her anyway.

I nod and arrange the funds transfer. Then she slips into my lap and smirks before capturing my lips to thank me.


	60. 64. Frown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick/Josef PG13

“You know I get lonely, man.”

He frowns and I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him like this. I suddenly wonder what secrets he’s hiding and why they’re only now surfacing. He’s lived a long time; obviously I’m not privy to even a fraction of his past, but as I watch him try and smile through almost tears I wonder what’s brought this on. Was it almost dying? Or perhaps he knows more about this explosion than he’s letting on. I wish he’d trust me enough to tell me. I’d just settle for him trusting me to keep him safe.


	61. 65. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray PG13

We sit in this forest in Italy eating our rations and laughing. You have to laugh or you’ll go crazy. The ones that are too serious never last long. I could sit here and pine away for my Lyla or my lost friends, the evil of the enemy; but you start to not care and that gets you killed.

Instead I listen to Mick, ever the medic, trying to help our spirits as well as our bodies. He makes the most ridiculous jokes and remembers the most ridiculous things. It works. I wouldn’t have made it this far without him.


	62. 66. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

Even through the trees the sun beats down, too hot. I’ve been trying to concentrate on Josh but the heat of the sun, the scent of blood in the air and Beth’s desperation is getting to me. The longer I’m exposed the more I think… what could it hurt? My eyes linger on his jugular, on my blood stained hands. He’s not going to make it, no matter what I do. Even if I weren’t a vampire I’d know that. I’ve seen too many men die in the war. I see it in his eyes as he speaks to Beth.


	63. 67. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

They stand on the ship’s deck and he stares into her eyes, love shining back at him. Since he met her again, she has become his life and since he has become a vampire the moon has become his sun. She’s beautiful in it. Its silver light shines down around them and it makes her hair shine, a halo for his own Angel. The reflection of that moonlight in her eyes mesmerizes him. The moon controls him as it controls the tide. He couldn’t stop himself if he wanted as he’s drawn to her, moving in to capture her lips.


	64. 68. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tierney Taylor PG13

People think that we Hollywood stars have it all – fast cars, friends, money. We can do anything we want; go anywhere we choose. I suppose that’s all true enough. I have the car. It’s hot but I bought it to outrun the paparazzi that follow me whatever I do and wherever I go. Almost all of my ‘friends’ are only with me because of my money or to be seen. The money’s nice, but sometimes I wonder if it’s all worth it, with everything else.

People think being a star gives you freedom. It just puts you in a cage.


	65. 69. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef PG13

The view of farmland below is obscured with white clouds. I’ve spend over three centuries with a ship, horse and, later, a train my only forms of transportation. Now I couldn’t imagine my life without my car collection or my private jet. 

The car wasn’t that much of a stretch, especially with the industrial revolution, but who would have thought humans would fly? Back in my day, the answer to that was no one, at least not if you knew what was good for you.

Too bad visionaries like DaVinci weren’t able to see their ideas become a reality. Unless…


	66. 70. Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef PG13

400 years I’ve been on this earth. Through all that time man has been fighting each other for more of it. Vampires kill for survival. Humans kill for money and power and glory and land. At the same time, they do everything in their power to destroy it, as if they expect to lose and don’t want to leave the enemy with anything useful; a wasteland as spoils for the victors of war.

I thought I’d live forever but now I wonder if I’ll see 500. Even vampires need a healthy planet to sustain our food.

Now who’s the monster?


	67. 71. Indifferent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoBe PG13

After that first meeting with Mick’s human I tried to feign indifference. I couldn’t let either of them know how she affected me; how much she reminded me of someone I once knew. Spunky and stubborn, caring and accepting, and just enough ruthlessness that she would do anything to protect those she cared about. I never thought I would find someone like that again, at least not so soon.

But I can’t have her. She belongs to Mick – my friend, my brother. She’s the one bright spot in his life. I’ll do anything for those I love, too. Even this.


	68. 72. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Vamp (A.D.) R

I’m tired.

I’m tired of looking like some pimply faced kid. I’m tired of woman looking at me and laughing. I’m tired of being rejected. I’m tired of having to rely on whores to get any action. I’m tired of those whores not doing their damn job.

I’m tired of people thinking I know nothing. Do you know how old I am? I’m 200 years old. I’ve seen more and know more than these idiots ever will.

I’m tired of people, but I’m not tired of living. Eventually they’ll come to respect me, or they won’t live to respect anyone.


	69. 73. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

Mick took the envelope from Beth, held it tightly in his hands and stared at it. The contents could change everything for him. This was something he hadn’t thought of much in his life; definitely never as a human. When he was first turned, he’d spared a brief thought, and again when Coraline had taken Beth to try and give him in a family. Other than that, however, he’d never spared a thought to what he’d lost.

Now maybe it had finally happened. Maybe he had that family that he didn’t even know he wanted until faced with the possibility.


	70. 74. Relaxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef/Sara PG13

He couldn’t remember feeling so relaxed, and he’d been around for quite a while. He sat on the park bench, safely hidden in the shade of a large willow tree. He held her in his arms, alternating between running his fingers through auburn silk and playing with the new shining gold chain that nestled at her throat like it had always been there. She calmed him, relaxed him and filled a space he hadn’t realized until now was there. She made him whole. He considered his future with her. Eternity always looked good to him. Now it seemed like heaven.


	71. 75. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel (the TA) while the professor is with Beth (NSTAV) PG13

I’m out here pacing while he’s in there with another one. How can he expect them to take him seriously when he’s bedding his followers? We look up to him, believe his message, but these women are tainting him, tempting him, distracting him from his true path.

He serves his purpose and I will serve mine. That’s why he needs me. He’s my prophet and I will do whatever I need to protect him so he can get his message out to the world. He can change the world, but first I need to get rid of his latest conquest.


	72. 76. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone/Josef PG13

I love him. He makes me happy. I know he doesn’t love me. Sometimes I’ll say something and he’ll get a far-off look in his eyes and I know he’s thinking of her. I don’t know who or where she is, or even when he knew her, but I know she has to exist.

Despite that, he makes me feel safe. I see through his snarky exterior to the man beneath. He says we’re not exclusive, but I don’t want to be with anyone else. I’m happy with whatever he can give me for as long as he’ll have me.


	73. 77. Gloomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

It was a rare day in LA; noon and the sky was almost black with the approaching storm. The palm trees swayed in the strong wind and his coat flapped wildly. Everyone scurried about, trying to get where they needed to be before the storm hit. Usually it was he who tried to get inside as quickly as possible at this time of day. Now he could watch everyone go about their daytime lives without worrying about the sun making him sick. He missed it and took every chance he could to watch them and act like he was human.


	74. 78. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef PG13

I AM relaxed. If I were stressed, you’d know it, buddy. You don’t know what it’s like to be chased by a torch bearing mob. You’d think centuries old vampires would be able to outrun a mob of puny humans, but numbers and zealousness make a powerful force. I’ve watched my friends captured and tortured as the humans sifted through myth and fact to find out how to kill them; watched centuries of knowledge and power die with them. And today – with humanity’s obsession with science and knowledge – is the worst time in history for our secret to get out.


	75. 79. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh/Beth (Love Lasts Forever) PG13

Just a day ago, I never thought I’d feel this again – her silky skin against mine; this feeling of contentment that always washes over me when we’re alone in the quiet like this. I thought I’d lost her. She had never said anything but I could feel her pull away and move closer to him. But here she is, in my arms, again. Maybe I imagined it; maybe she got over whatever was going on with her, maybe he didn’t want her, although I can’t believe that. It doesn’t matter. She’s here now and I won’t let her go again.


	76. 80. Cranky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick (Love Lasts Forever) PG13

You killed my— okay, while not my friend, Josh was a decent guy who belonged to Beth and Beth belongs to me. She’s hurting and pulling away from me and it’s your fault. This isn’t about justice, it’s about revenge. It’s been so long since I’ve felt so free, so pure; even longer since I’ve given into it. Many vampires have never seen me quite so… cranky. They don’t know or remember what I’m capable of. But you’ll know. I’ll show you exactly what kind of monster I can be. Too bad you won’t be around to spread the word.


	77. 81. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG13

I was nothing before you found me. I will be nothing when this is over. You should have left me there; should never have come for me. You tell me everything I want to hear and I think you actually believe it; hell, you even made me believe it. The problem is I’m not strong enough to end this. It’s corny, but like the song says: I would do anything for you, but I can’t do that. I’m not good for you, but I have a purpose. Right now that’s enough – it’s the only thing that keeps from being nothing.


	78. 82. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth/BethJosh PG13

I thought she could be everything I wanted, everything I needed – she could have been my whole world; maybe even my forever. It’s only now I realize that there was never a chance, that she never loved me. She was intrigued, curious, but her heart was always, would always be, with him. Now he’s gone. Every day I second guess myself. I wonder if I should have done what she asked – if I should have turned HER everything. I keep telling myself that Josh would not have taken to his new life easily. I hope I made the right choice.


	79. 83. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

“This is about us… right here, right now.”

I can’t believe it took me until now to see it, but it’s true. Beth wasn’t my past and she won’t be my future, but I can’t deny the way she makes me feel right now; how much she’s changed me. I need her now, I think she maybe she needs me too. I don’t know how it will work but I know it has to. I’ll fight for her, for this, for us. I can’t let something so small ruin this chance; can’t lose her or what she does to me.


	80. 84. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Freshie Character PG13

Have I thought about forever? I’m around vampires every day, of course I’ve thought about it. To live forever – see history unfold, stay with the few important people in my life who will be here centuries after I’m gone. Maybe it’s jealousy?

Sometimes I can barely make it through the day, could I make it through eternity? Would my new life change me enough? Maybe the people I care about don’t want me around forever. I’ve spent my life alone, but this year has given me a taste of something different – I’m not sure I’ll be able to give up.


	81. 85. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoBe PG13

My entire life has led me to her – my turning, centuries of life and experience, one late train and a flash of auburn hair. Sara changed me; molded me, without my knowing, into someone she could love; someone who could love her.

I thought Sara was the reason I was made, but she was just a stepping stone to her – to Beth. I don’t know if there is such a thing as fate, or if it was all just luck that brought me to her. I don’t care what you call it, as long as I can call her mine.


	82. 86. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

He takes off the blindfold and you try to hold back the shock as you look into his ice blue eyes. A million thoughts race through your mind in that moment. You thought you had more time. Can you be with him as a vampire? Or are you worried he won’t be with you because you’re only human? Sadness, disappointment, fear. You hope he can’t see these in your eyes like you see the love and apology written in his. It doesn’t even matter to you that he gave up his life, his dreams and he did it for you.


	83. 87. Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG13

Leaning in close to her, he slowly, tortuously moved down her body. He took in her unique, addictive scent as he explored; fingers trailing in the wake of his nose that just ghosted along her skin, bringing moans and sighs and pleas from her beautiful, full lips. She tried to concentrate on him – the way his nostrils flared slightly as her scent drifted toward him, the way his eyes slipped shut to savor her. She couldn’t believe how erotic it was, but then he could make almost any experience one to remember and she knew this was just the beginning.


	84. 88. Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth PG13

She watched Mick listen to the Monaghans on the other side of the glass. She strained to hear what they were saying, somehow knowing that Mick wouldn’t trust with this “vampire business”. There was no use – her human ears just could not pick up the words and she was not adept enough at reading lips. Perhaps that was a skill she was going to need to learn. Damn vampire hearing! Being a human was so lame! That thought brought up an important question she’d thought about since she found out what Mick was; one she still wasn’t ready to answer.


	85. 89. Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp/Original Freshie Character PG13

The long pale column of her throat was a beacon. He trailed his fingers along her creamy skin, his eyes focused on the blue line that led to his target. He looked into her eyes before leaning in and replacing his fingers with his tongue, tasting her as she moved closer to him, anticipating the bite. She tilted her head giving him better access, but he continued to tease her, not giving into what they both wanted. He wanted to taste her blood, she wanted the pleasure and connection that came with his bite. Finally his fangs pierced her throat.


	86. 90. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R

The air caressed her bare skin as the silk shirt fluttered to the floor. She shivered as the cool air met the wet trails that were being traced along her body. Cool cotton rough against her back as she lay upon it and fingers followed those wet trails – hard and insistent, then slow and barely there. Arching into the touch, trying to get closer to the implements of her torment; more skin against skin. Teasing. Punishing. Torturing. Heaven. Her skin was afire with the wicked sensations - Too many, but not enough. It was driving her crazy; she wanted more.


	87. 91. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Episode 1.  
> Carl PG13

She’s like a dog with a bone – she won’t let go. She’s always been like that – ever since I’ve known her. She would make a damn good investigator with her obsession for the truth and her compassion. Back in college, I had tried to convince her of that, but she’d insisted on becoming a journalist. And she’s good at it. How many times has she beaten me to a clue or crime scene? Of course, that sometimes opens up its own can of worms. She can be aggravating, but she’s a great “partner” and I would never trade that in.


	88. 92. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Episode 3  
> Gerald Stovsky PG13

You know, I’ve never had a child. I never sired another vampire and although I was turned late in life, I never had any human children, either. I was never interested; always so focused on my work. It’s why became a vampire, after all – I was running out of time.

But now I’ve found that I have, however accidentally, sired myself a vampire and the sire’s instincts I didn’t know I possessed kick in. I need to track my fledgling down; protect him, train him. Suddenly, my work doesn’t seem as important. Perhaps he’ll one day work by my side.


	89. 93. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Episode 5  
> Cherish’s parents PG13

I can’t believe we finally found our little girl. We know what she did when she came to LA, but it didn’t matter. She’s our baby and we love her. We just wanted her to come home, or even just talk to us. We just wanted to know that she was alright, safe, happy.

Not this – a body in a morgue, her life cut too short; dreams shattered. You’re not supposed to stand here and ID your daughter’s body in a cold, strange room. 

It’s not her! It’s not her, but she’s still someone’s baby girl. Will they ever know?


	90. 94. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Episode 7  
> Beth’s thoughts on Mick/Morgan PG13

He seemed so into me, but I don’t even remember him looking at me like he looks at her – the woman they both say he had never met until the other night. He seems infatuated with her, asking me everything possible about her. I watch him move around her home, how they interact with each other, how they stare at the other when they think no one is looking. I thought Mick and I had an instant attraction, but I know it’s nothing like this. Even though I’m with Josh, I don’t know if I’m jealous or happy for him.


	91. 95. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Episode 9  
> Coraline’s thoughts on MickBeth PG13

I’ve been watching you for weeks, seeing how you act around her, how you’ve changed just by knowing her all these years. You’ve finally grown into the vampire I knew you could be. As I watched you, I realized it was time – time that I could finally make myself known to you. Please forgive me for needing to be near you again. I know you still need her, and I won’t come between you. We still have forever. I can wait until you’re ready; until you come back to me, but I can’t live without you in my life anymore.


	92. 96. A Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickBeth PG13

You’re the one bright spot in the darkness that has taken over my life. You’re what has kept me going all these years – your golden hair, your laugh, your acceptance – they all shine your warm light in the dark recesses of my soul. I go on living because of you. I wanted to watch you grow into the woman you’ve become – strong and independent. I wanted to know I didn’t kill my wife for no reason. Now your love shows me that maybe I’m not the monster I thought I was for that act. Maybe I am deserving of love.


	93. 97. Steer By the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola PG13

Standing alone on the cold, dark deck of the ship, Lola stared at the North Star. It was how she was able to navigate the ship through dark waters. But it was more than that. It was constant. No matter how many decades passed or where she was, she could always look up and see that. She was surrounded by sailors and pirates, but it wasn’t enough; just a way to pass a night or two. In the last port, however, she’d finally met someone who may be her constant. She was sure he would be up to the challenge.


	94. 98. Shake the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MickCora PG13

The stake plunged into her heart and it felt as if the heavens themselves were shaking. I just found her again – my Coraline. And now Beth may have killed her. My world crumbles even as I run to her; her life – her human life – slipping away so very quickly. I killed her the last time and now it’s my fault again. Don’t leave me. I need you and not just for the cure. Not a day goes by when I don’t think of you; miss you; hate myself for killing you. Don’t leave me Coraline. I can’t do it again.


	95. 99. Beneath These Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic Mick R

My hands wrap around his throat as he struggles. This isn’t what I’m supposed to be here for. I volunteered for service so I could use my hands to save people. Now I’m using them for a more sinister purpose. They squeeze life out of him. I see in his eyes the moment he realizes he can’t escape; feel when he stops reaching for the rifle lying just inches from his fingers. I watch as his eyes lose focus and simply stare. His chest stops moving. The pulse beneath my fingertips slows and stops altogether.

Beneath these hands is nothing.


	96. 100. The Path and the Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick PG13

Brambles. Twists and turns. Road Blocks.

The path is fraught with challenge and pain, death and sorrow. He wonders if it even leads anywhere. Is he simply wandering aimlessly; following the path because it’s there and he doesn’t know what else to do? If the path does lead somewhere, is it somewhere he wants to be, or an eternity of anguish? But can it really be any worse than what he’s already faced as he walked along it, or a reward for enduring and not giving up? That thought keeps him sane; keeps him walking, forever, to his unknown destination.


End file.
